Harry learns the truth
by Baroness Jumping Rain Sidda
Summary: CHAPTER 13 IS UP!!!*********Harry learns the truth about his parentage, but what will happen when his powers are reveled. Will his friends leave him, will snape and harry be civil? read on to find out more. HP/DM
1. Chapter one

This is a response to Severitus' Challenge:  
  
A/N I don't own anything, and I am not making money off of this!!  
  
  
  
Harry lay awake in his room carefully not moving, so he wouldn't aggravate his injuries. It seemed that this was a daily ritual for Harry, for all summer long Uncle Vernon had been coming home and take out all his problems out on Harry leaving him badly beaten. Harry had a couple of broken ribs by now and a mild concussion.  
  
Ron and Hermione hadn't sent any letters and no birthday present. Harry was beginning to worry if something had happened to them. Maybe they just didn't want to talk to Harry because he was such a problem child. The night Voldemort came back and Cedric dieing played over and over in his mind every night. That's the reason right there why Harry didn't complain he had gotten Cedric killed. He knew it there wasn't anything he could have done but he should have just taken the cup by himself then he would still be alive. Harry finally drifted off to sleep thinking about why he didn't just take the Cup.  
  
The next morning wasn't any better because it was Saturday and Uncle Vernon was in a ragging mood. He particularly had it out for Harry and got out something Harry hadn't seen yet this summer. It was a long, skinny, sliver belt; Vernon hit Harry again and again many times until Harry was bleeding and bruised. Finally Harry was fed up and couldn't take anymore; his eyes flashed a violent green and Vernon was sent flying back against the wall. Harry ran as fast as he could with his injuries up to his room and slammed his door shut.  
  
'What just happened to him?' Harry mused. He peered into the mirror, and the sight of his eyes was almost shocking. They were a florescent shade a green and glowing. Harry didn't know what to do should he write to Hermione, Ron, or Sirius? They probably wouldn't know what to do either, so he decided not to write anyone. But the question still remained on his mind. What just happened to him?  
  
His eyes were still glowing even now when it was 10:00p.m, and now since it was pitch black his eyes shown like flashlights. All of the sudden there was a popping noise and two people appeared before him. A huge feeling of relief and embarrassment engulfed his entire body while he sat speechless in who just entered his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Albus was in his office when Minerva came bursting through his door. She was slightly out of breath and red in the face. Panting she barely managed to say, "Harry… in trouble… we must hurry… he… he…"  
  
Albus interrupted her, "Minerva, please sit down and catch your breath. What is this your saying about Harry?"  
  
Minerva sat in one of the over stuffed chairs and continued, "I was sitting down to tea when I received an unusual message, but this message wasn't sent by owl. Oh no, I got it through a flash of green light which sent the message 'Please help, I need someone HELP'. This message was sent by a very powerful source of magic, which very few possess. It's called "maître de soufflé" it means that the person who is calling for help will send a message to someone they trust." Minerva paused for a moment then continued, "Albus we must leave now Harry needs us!"  
  
So Minerva and Albus Apparated using a special charm that allows him to leave the school grounds and went exactly to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finally stumbled out a couple of words, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Albus stepped forward and laid his hand on Harrys' shoulder, Harry winced with pain. Hoping no one noticed, but they had. "What's wrong Harry?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"Oh, its nothing, really I am fine."  
  
It was now Minerva who finally talked "Harry, you sent me a distress call there must be something wrong. And Harry your eyes are lighting up this whole room that isn't normal Harry please tell us what is wrong"  
  
"Professor, I don't know what is wrong with my eyes, and I… I can't tell you what is wrong." Harry looked away in shame.  
  
Albus could see through the neck hole of Dudleys' very oversized shirt that there were bruises and cuts all over Harrys back and chest. "Harry take off your shirt, please"  
  
Harry was shocked by his request but did it anyway. Now topless the headmaster and McGonagall could see all of his injuries that were visible, but the worst was what they couldn't see. Minerva let out a small gasp, while Albus just frowned at the sight of Harrys torso.  
  
"Harry, has your Uncle and Aunt done this to you?" Harry just nodded, "Harry you are going to have to come back to Hogwarts with us right this instant. I will tell your Uncle and Aunt, and we will be off. Minerva please help him pack we must get him to the Hospital Wing promptly."  
  
McGonagall helped Harry pack and within 15 minuets they had packed, left and gotten to the castle. They had one of the house elves take Harry's stuff to his room and Harry went to the Hospital Wing to get treated. Many broken bones and cuts were mended, and then Harry was given a Dreamless Sleep potion.  
  
Before Harry drifted off into sleep he weakly said to Minerva, who had stayed with him the entire time (on his request), "Thank you." Then he fell asleep  
  
A/N: what did ya think? There will be more soon and don't worry this is really part of the Challenge! R/R flamers, complements, hints, ideas all welcome. Just try to keep the flamers to a minimum, thanks ~ Sidda 


	2. Chapter two

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Sorry this was so late to post but my monitor blew a fuse, so I had to go buy a new one!!( Now no more talking and read the story.  
  
  
  
It was a dim lit room, red walls and a giant circle of hooded figures surrounding one small hooded figure and a woman. It was Voldemort was holding this woman out in front of his body; her head was hanging down to her chest. She had brown long hair and a thin body, she wasn't the youngest maybe 30-40, and her cloths were torn like she had been struggling against something. Voldemort did a complete circle so everyone could see the woman. Then he paused and started to talk to his followers.  
  
"My friends, in front of you is our first victim, for she is the most worthy for this treatment and will be honored to the most faithful of my servants." Again Voldemort circled to room. He had a very evil grin placed across his face; a glint in his serpent eyes, and his skin even seemed to have the tiniest bit of colour. "The question is which of you is the most worthy? Well this has been quite easy for me to pick; not all of you have remained the most faithful." Voldemort's glare sent a shiver throughout the entire room. "I choose one of our youngest members, he has shown greatness and I expect a magnitude of things from him. This person is Severus Snape!" The room was silent except for a couple claps and low grumbles as Snape stepped forward.  
  
At hearing mans' name the woman lifted her head in horror. For the first time the Death Eaters saw the woman's face, and Snape was standing right in front of her. It was a good thing that Snape was wearing a mask for the look on his face when he saw who the woman was, was almost humorous. It was shock that was plastered on his face but also remorse.  
  
"What am I to do with her my Lord?" Snape finally asked.  
  
"Severus this is a very special task seeing as this one was one of your teachers. Nevertheless she is the worthy one and what you must do is…" Voldemort bent down to wiper something in his ear, then stood back up again. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes my Lord." He nodded then took the woman out into a room. Voldemort had a grin plastered across his face when he heard screams and a loud bang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry suddenly woke up with his hand pressed against his forehead. The pain was excruciating and pounding into his head like a hammer. His face was covered in sweat and his vision was blurry. He could barely recall the dream he had just had, it was something about a woman… Death Eaters… Snape! Snape was there in his dream, but he was younger and he was rewarded the woman. The woman in his dream was, was… McGonagall!!!  
  
Harry quickly went to find his glasses but realized that they were already on, but his vision was still blurry. Harry took them off and could see clear as crystal. 'That's strange' Harry thought to himself, but omitted it to concern. He quickly looked around his room when he spotted McGonagall sitting in a chair next to his bed. He sat up and winced as some bruises were still left on his body. He didn't want to wake up his Head of House so he quietly slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom.  
  
When he was washing his hands he looked up in the mirror to see if his eyes were still glowing. They weren't glowing anymore, but still they had a brighter colour. Over the summer Harry had changed quite a bit. He was taller, not so bony anymore and his face had become more defined. His cheekbones were a little higher, and his hair seemed to be calmer. Harry was soon distracted by a sudden noise in the other room. When he appeared in the doorframe McGonagall let out a sigh.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Much better thanks. I am just a little sore still. Did you sleep there all night?"  
  
"It's looking that way Mr. Potter," She said with a slight smile. "Are you getting hungry?"  
  
Now that Harry had thought about it he was hungry, not just hungry very hungry, "That would be great Professor."  
  
So Harry and McGonagall walked down to the Great Hall to eat. When they entered the room Dumbledore, Sprout, and Snape were already at the table they used for the Christmas Holidays. Dumbledore stood up "Ah, Mr. Potter I'm glad to see that you are feeling better!"  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Harry said weakly, for he could feel Snapes eyes watching him form behind. Harry sat down at the table, but couldn't help thinking about his dream and what did Snape do to McGonagall? Harry once again looked around the table and noticed that Snape and McGonagall sat as far apart as possible.  
  
As the food on Harry's plate appeared he immediately pushed the thought to the back of his mind. This small breakfast was like a feast compared to the Dursley's once a week feedings. Harry had firsts, seconds, and thirds until he actually started to listen to the conversation. Apparently they again had to hire a new DADA teacher and that Snape wasn't going to get the job. Of course they didn't really day he wasn't you could just tell by the look on his face. When the subject finally changed was when Harry really started to listen.  
  
Dumbledore tried to keep his voice low as he talked to the potions master. "Severus you have to tell him sometime he is starting the changing process already. He even used the maître de soufflé, and you are the only one that I know who knows how to do that."  
  
"He doesn't need to know, and he could have gotten maître de soufflé form his mother!" a low growl escaped his mouth as he talked.  
  
"I don't understand why you are afraid of telling him, he would love to know he had a father."  
  
"That may be so, but he wouldn't want me as a father! Albus I think that we should continue this conversation a little later." Severus said darting his eyes toward Harry.  
  
Harry quickly looked down at his food hoping that hey didn't notice him. Almost as on cue McGonagall stood up from the table, "Harry are you finished with your breakfast?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then if you will please follow me we have some things to discuss." McGonagall excused herself from the table and left the Great Hall. Also leaving Harry found McGonagall waiting for him outside and together they walked to her office. "Please sit down Harry," she pointed to a maroon overstuffed chair. "Now Harry, as we had to take away from the Dursley's we are going to have to find another living situation for the summer. Of course the rest of this summer you will stay here, and as for you going to the Weasleys, well you can't. With You-Know-Who getting stronger the only safe place for you is here." McGonagall paused for a moment then continued. "Harry is there anything that you would like to talk about?"  
  
That question hit hard as about a hundred questions filled his head. "Well…um…what's happening to me? I mean with my eyes and I don't even have to wear my glasses anymore. How did you know that I was in trouble?"  
  
Minerva took a deep breath, "The answer is Harry what happened to your eyes is apart of a spell called maître de soufflé. It enables its holder to send a massage to someone you trust. In your case it was a distress message that you sent to me that's how I knew you were in trouble. I really don't know why you don't need your glasses anymore it is probably apart of the spell."  
  
Harry and McGonagall continued to talk while Snape and Dumbledore were talking about Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Severus, I know this is hard for you to except, but you are his father and he will find out on his own even if you don't tell him. He changes started and soon he will be looking exactly like you."  
  
"Even if he finds out he isn't going to like the fact. No one would want to find out that the greasy Potions Master is their father."  
  
"You may think that but Severus for someone who hasn't ever had a father you wouldn't be so bad. I know I can trust you to tell him soon, or Severus I am going to tell him for you."  
  
Snape sighed, "In my own time Albus, but I give you my word that I will tell him before Halloween."  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry that wasn't a very long chapter but so far none of them are! HE HE! Keep reviewing it is really helping to inspire me!  
  
Love Lots  
  
BJR Sidda 


	3. Chapter three

A/N okay everyone summer is here so the chapters will be posted more often!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and just remembered that he didn't know the password. Harry pleaded with the painting, but she insisted that he had a password. Slowly Harry walked back down the corridor to find McGonagall. It seemed strange that there wasn't any noise in the corridor except for the sound of Harry's footsteps. Out of nowhere Peeves came above Harry and dumped a bucket of water on his head.  
  
"Ugh, Peeves get away form here!"  
  
"Ickle Harry had to come here for the rest of the summer. Were those muggles to mean to you? Poor baby." Peeves flew off laughing.  
  
God Harry hated Peeves. Walking a little faster Harry turned the corner and ran right into Snape! Harry jumped a little and his eyes gave off a little flash of green light. Snape on the other hand didn't even move, he just glared at Harry. His eyes glowed a little black then went back to normal.  
  
Snape straightened himself out, "Potter do you ever use your eyes? Clearly not." Growled the Professor.  
  
"I'm very sorry Professor, it won't happen again."  
  
Snape stormed off his cloak billowing behind him. Now almost at a run Harry found McGonagall's office. "Professor, sorry to bother you but I need the password form the common room."  
  
"Oh yes, of course it's fuzzylumpkins…Harry is everything alright you look pale?"  
  
"I am fine just a bit tired." Harry turned to leave when his scare started to burn with agonizing pain, and he fell to the floor. Shaking violently Harry to have a vision…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort was in a grassy open field with hid faithful Death Eaters. The woman form before was high above the ground a red light going through her chest. The light went all the way from the ground to deep into the sky. She was spinning slowly and lifeless.  
  
"Death Eaters again we are here with the chosen one, Minerva McGonagall, the process is almost complete when I enter this staff into the beam she will be ready for the task. Now watch closely for I will only do this once." Voldemort stepped forward with his right arm extended and a staff following it. The staff was made of a vibrant blue crystal. 10 feet away, 5 feet away, 3, 2, suddenly when the staff was only one foot away there was a flash of black light. Snape leapt forward and kicked the staff out of Voldemort's hand. He retrieved McGonagall and disapparated before anyone could do anything.  
  
~*~*~*~Fuzzy black~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Voldemort was now sitting in a deep brown chair with his hand laced together. His bony white fingers were just under his snake-like chin. "I now know who all of my most faithful servants are. All of you here tonight are the only ones left that I trust. The task at hand is Harry Potter; he has now beaten me successfully 5 times. I planed to attack him at his summer home with those muggles. Alas, it seems that he had been transported to Hogwarts. Now he is protected better than I thought, but I have discovered a new spell that will let me near Potter. And kill him." A piercing high-pitched laugh rang throughout the room. "This new spell Ariciuos will soon be known as the fourth unforgivable. You will be taught how to use it soon, but first you will be introduced to its powers, Arico!" A high-pitched laugh could be heard while a flash of yellow light filled the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry can you hear me, Harry? Wake up! C'mon Harry wake up!" McGonagall's voice was distant but clear.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw McGonagall above him. She let out a breath. Harry tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by two gentle, but strong hands. "Harry just lay still, I will be right back." McGonagall walked over to the fire place and threw in some powder. "Albus Dumbledore." Almost immediately the Headmasters' face popped up in the fire. "Albus, Harry…oh just come in here!"  
  
The Headmaster climbed through and stepped only 2 feet before he saw Harry lying on the floor. "What happened, Minerva?"  
  
"Harry needed the password to the common room and when he went to leave his started to shake and fell to the floor. His eyes rolled back into his head and he was mumbling strange things about You-Know-Who!"  
  
"I see," Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, do you remember anything from your dream?"  
  
Harry slowly nodded his head. "Can you tell us about what happened Harry?" Harry was still for a moment, and then he slowly shook his head. Harry didn't want to reveal what he knew about his Head of House. Dumbledore and McGonagall and puzzled looks on their faces, "Harry, we really need you to tell what you saw if there is anyway it can help us protect you." Dumbledore's voice was gentle, but hark shook his head again. "Okay, well we need to get you to the infirmary."  
  
Very gently the Headmaster picked Harry up in his arms showing great strength that you wouldn't think him capable of. Harry conked off. They only got about one floor up when Dumbledore started to stumble and was caught up by a passing Snape.  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore set Harry down.  
  
"What happened now?" Snape said coldly.  
  
"Harry had a vision and was shaking quite badly, we really need to get him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Can't he just walk?" his icy voice penetrated the air.  
  
"No Severus, I am sorry he cannot, and now I can't take him. Unless you wanted Minerva to do it I kindly ask you to help out sense you're here."  
  
"Oh, alright," Snape reluctantly bent down to pick Harry up.  
  
~*~*~*~Harry POV (short)~*~*~*~  
  
Harry briefly opened his eyes when he just regained consciousness; Snape was above him bending over then he saw it. A giant snake and a lion were glowing behind Snape's head. They were sitting nest to each other with black and green lights glowing all around them. Then it all went black!  
  
~*~*~*~End POV (told you it was short)~*~*~*~  
  
When Snape started to lift Harry his eyes shot and flashed green for a moment then went back into his head. He started to shake violently again, but much, much worse than before…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA I am so mean! Even I can't wait for the next chapter! As always R/R  
  
Love yall  
  
BJR Sidda 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Hey this is the fastest that I have ever updated! *Grins* Okay on with the story!  
  
  
  
Snape was at the mercy of Voldemort's unforgivable curse. He was on the floor twitching and screaming in pain. Finally Voldemort let up and commanded that Snape stand before him. Slowly he stood still shaking slightly.  
  
"You have failed me greatly Severus, not only did you let McGonagall go you let her get to Dumbledore. I just have one question for you Severus why do you think it better to go against me that to go with me?"  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"SLIENCE! I don't really want your answer! Circo!" Snape again fell to the floor screaming and convulsing. Voldemort walked pass the writhing Snape and sat down in an overstuffed chair. "When Snape here let McGonagall go it occurred to me that she wasn't the only pure one fit for the job. Lily Evans would be the next chosen, but she is pregnant. Her offspring will be much more fulfilling in this role, and it will be the one!" a piercing cackle shot through the air. Voldemort rose out of his seat and walked to the door. Just before he left the room he let Snape out of the curse and said one last thing, "next time it will be worse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry jolted up sweating and his forehead burning, "Mom! I've……ugh," Harry yelled as loud as he could just screaming and screaming he closed his eyes tight when two great arms wrapped around him. Rocking slightly Harry continued to cry; Harry heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. His face was red like he had been running; Dumbledore quickly came to Harry's side. 'Who was holding onto him?' Harry thought to himself. Harry slowly looked up through his blurry eyes and saw not his Head of House, but Slytherins! He fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A cold wet rag was on his forehead when he awoke. 'What was going on? Where was everyone? Someone please come help me I can't sit up.' Harry took a deep breath in and out, slowly he sat up his head was swirling and felt like it was made lead. Where was he, it didn't look like the infirmary, so where could he be?  
  
The creaking of the door opening soothed Harry's nerves ever so slightly. Footsteps grew louder until they stopped only five feet away. Another creak of the door and more footsteps. Harry heard two voices softly talking near him, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. All that he could tell was that there were three people. Two men and one woman; their hushed voices were the only thing in the whole room that made noise. They seemed worried about something, but finally Harry couldn't take it anymore from sitting up so he laid back down with a soft moan. Almost immediately the voices stopped and came around the curtain. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, they all gathered around Harry's bed. Their faces looked like they had seen the dead come back to life.  
  
"Harry your awake, thank Merlin. How are you feeling?" Harry tried to speak, but nothing came out. "It's alright dear, no need for you to talk." McGonagall left briefly then came back with a huge slab of chocolate in her hands, "here, you have to eat this it will make you feel better."  
  
Harry reached up to take the piece of chocolate and when he saw his hand you could almost see through his skin. He was pale and bony with long fingers rather than his boyish hand before. It was now Dumbledore turn to talk he had a grave expression on his face, "Harry while you were sleeping we received an owl saying that your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin have been killed by Voldemort. It is quite obvious he was looking for you. They probably already know you are here, you don' t have to be afraid, but Voldemort is growing stronger everyday. We are going to have to be very careful. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Y……." Harry nodded.  
  
"Very good Harry, now I must leave you for a little while I will see you later in the afternoon," Dumbledore turned and left the room.  
  
Harry was now alone in the room with only McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed and Snape was looking out the window. Harry shifted n his bed this awkward silence was killing him. "Harry is there anything I can get you?" Harry shook his head, "Okay well if there is I will be in the next room." Harry nodded and McGonagall left. Now Harry was alone with Snape. Why was he still here? A weird feeling in the pit of his stomach made him nervous. Trying not to sound rude Harry spoke, "Why are you still here?" That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Snape looked away from the window and right at him. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was almost completely white. "Well Mr. Potter if you would like to stay here all alone then I will leave."  
  
"No! I was just curious 'cause you know, well we aren't the best of friends. Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude." Harry looked away.  
  
"Well you did, but I will forget about it under these circumstances." There was a long pause then he spoke again, "potter, right before you went out you opened your eyes. You were looking at me but you weren't at the same time, if I may ask what did you see?"  
  
"I, I saw you, but behind you there were two animals a snake and a lion. They were sitting by each other with a lot of green and black light surrounding them," Harry felt the funny feeling again maybe it was some sort of macho thing.  
  
"I see, and what did you see in your vision Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry looked away, "I can't tell you."  
  
"And why exactly can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you were in it!"  
  
  
  
Oh my lordie! That is the end of another chapter R/R Love ya guys  
  
BJR Sidda 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
That statement hit Snape hard, 'what had he seen about me?' " Well if it is about me then I should know don't you think." His sly voice enveloped Harry.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Don't you remember Mr. Potter I always keep some veterisium in my pocket? I could just give you a dope of this and you would tell all."  
  
"I know, but you don't want to hear this it probably isn't a very good memory for you." Harrys' voice was now almost in whisper, "But if you really want to know so badly then I will tell you."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter I would like to know." A smirk crossed his face, "Please tell on."  
  
"What I saw Professor?"  
  
"Yes Boy what you saw."  
  
"Okay, I saw Voldemort in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, he was holding a woman. At first I didn't know who the woman was, but later it came to me. Voldemort said that the woman was 'The One' and that a special Death Eater would be given the opportunity to do whatever they had to do to this woman." Harry paused to look at Snape, but his expression what blank and his eyes empty, so Harry continued. "He then called the name of the chosen Death Eater and said that he should like this because she was his former teacher. The named Death Eater was you, Professor Snape!" Harry looked away. Snape's breathing was shallow and very still. "Then you stepped forward and took the woman into another room and I heard loud bangs and screams. I know who that woman was Professor. Do you still want me to continue?"  
  
"No, Mr. Potter I know the rest of that story. These visions you are seeing have they all been of the past?"  
  
"No usually they are of the present or future; I did see something not of the past though."  
  
"Oh and what was that?"  
  
"It was again with Voldemort, but there wasn't as many Death Eaters there were only about 10 and they didn't have masks on. Voldemort said that they were his most trust worthy servants and that he had found another curse. Another unforgivable curse. It is supposed to allow his to get near me and be able to. to kill me. He said it was called Ariciuos."  
  
"Did you see who was at this meeting?"  
  
"Only some of them, but I know for sure who was there it was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and MacNair."  
  
Once again there was total silence in the room, "Professor may I ask you a question?"  
  
"I suppose so, but I might not give you the answer."  
  
"What did you do to the woman in that room?"  
  
"Which woman are you talking about Potter?"  
  
"McGonagall."  
  
Snapes eyes grew wide, "NO! You may never know what went on behind those doors!" Snapes tone was cold enough to kill.  
  
Harry felt that weird feeling in his stomach again and realized it wasn't a macho think he had to PEE!! Really badly. "Excuse me, but where are the bathrooms?" Snape looked up then pointed toward the double doors. After reliving himself Harry washed his hands they his face. When he wiped his face dry and looked into the mirror he was shocked, his nose seemed to have grown a half inch his check bones were higher and his skin was almost a milky white! His hair seemed a bit longer too. This must be how wizards go through puberty. Her walked back into the room and took one look at Snape and gasped. He ran back into the bathroom and left the door open. Looked into the mirror then back at Snape. He-he-he looked like Snape!! Slowly and more cautiously he walked back into the room and stood right in front of Snape. Snape looked Harry straight in the eye and Harry did the same to Snape. At that moment Dumbledore walked in on the pair looking at each other.  
  
'My god he is changing faster than I expected.' Dumbledore smiled to himself, "Excuse the interruption, but we have a little matter on our hands. It seems Voldemort had gotten through the outer most layer of our protection field. There is only one more safe place for Harry now. Severus you know where to go. You have to hurry take him now!"  
  
Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the hall. He started running and pulled Harry along with him. They went down the hall around a corner, down another hall up some stars about five more flights of stairs then out a door they were on the 7th floor balcony. Snape pulled Harry close to himself, "hold on tight." They he started running and jumped off the balcony. They were falling, falling and then 'POP'. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sonorous." Dumbledore said as he held his wand up to his throat. "All faculty immediately proceed to the faculty lounge! This is an emergency please everyone proceed to the faculty lounge!"  
  
Dumbledore ran along the corridors and entered the lounge. Everyone was already in there, "Voldemort had just broken through the first layer of the protection barrier. Harry had already been evacuated and will be all right. We now have to pull together all of our energy and power and try to reinforce the barriers. Voldemort is strong but not as strong as he used to be, we can beat him this time. What we are going to have to do is place ourselves around the outside of the castle then say the spell. Our only hope is to use the spell Umbule.  
  
Minerva you go to the south side, Sprout to the greenhouse, Hooch to the Quidditch pitch, vector to the west, Poppy to the east side, Flitwick around the north tower, and I will go to the front gates. All right, now its 3:10 at 3:12 we will all say Umbule, you will know when to stop. Lets go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Snape landed on the floor with a hard thud, "where are we?"  
  
"We are at my manor."  
  
"Why are we safer here than at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because Voldemort doesn't know about this place and it is protected by the Fedilus charm. The same charm that was on your parents house."  
  
"Those don't work very well." Harry pointed out flatly.  
  
"Only it the Secret-Keeper tells someone, and my Secret-Keeper would never tell."  
  
"Oh, that's what my parents thought, and now look at them. How do you know your Secret-Keeper isn't working for Voldemort?"  
  
A deep chuckle escaped Snape's mouth causing Harrys face to scrunch up, "unless you think that Dumbledore is on the dark side then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Harrys face turned slightly pink then he turned in a complete circle, "This is a nice place you've got here."  
  
"Well thank you for your approval Mr. Potter." He said with a slight smirk. "Now there will a be a few rules while we are in my house 1. You are not allowed about eh second floor. 2. You cannot send any owls from here, and 3. You are not allowed to go into the dungeons. I'll show you to your rooms, follow me." Snape turned and they walked down the hallways in silence. "Down at the other end of this hall are the kitchens, through those doors is the dining room directly past that is the living room, bathrooms, and my personal quarters. Don't ever disturb me then. Now this door is your room, your stuff was collected by the house elves. Oh, and Potter off of you rooms is the entrance to the dungeons, remember NEVER go in there."  
  
With that Harry and Snape went their separate ways. Once Harry was in his rooms he felt very strange. Being in Snape's house was something he never ever thought of. It seemed that the house elves worked very quickly for all of his stuff was already there. The décor of his room was very plane, the bedding was a deep brown, the walls were tan and the only chair in the room were also a deep brown. 'At least it is a colour.' Harry thought. He laid down on the bed, it was very comfortable, and Harry fell asleep. For once Harry had a dreamless sleep. About three hours went by before Harry even moved. He lazily sat up and pushed off the covers. 'That's strange I didn't go to sleep under the covers.'  
  
"Mr. Potter sir," a squeaky voice said form the side from this bed. "Mr. Potter, sir you must wake up dinner is ready sir. Master Snape is waiting, you must come sir."  
  
"Okay I'm coming."  
  
The house elf left the room. Harry slowly got out of bed. Stretched his limbs then walked out into the hall. At the end of the hall he turned left and through the doors. The table sat only 6, small compared to Hogwarts, but he took a seat across form Snape.  
  
"Potter." Snape said without even looking up from his paper.  
  
"Evening." Harry replied.  
  
The food appeared on the plates and the glasses were filled. Potatoes and gravy, with steak this was going to be a good dinner..  
  
A/N That the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it ^_^ I am going to post again tomorrow! R/R or else Grrrrrrrrr jk!!  
  
Love ya'll BJR Sidda 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six;  
  
A/N I know I told you that I would post again the next day, but this is close enough! YEAH FOR ME!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Each professor ran to their station and waited for 3:12 to arrive. Dumbledore had his wand raised as each second ticked by closer and closer to 3:12. Six seconds left.five seconds.four.three.two.one! In unison the professors shouted "UMBULE!" A purple light shot out of their wands; connecting with each other's. The purple light spread all across the ground surrounding everything with it, but at the edge of the forest about five red lights were poking up into the air. The red cylinders turned a bright red then into a deep blue. The blue light started to creep away at the purple, soon equaling the purple and then over coming it. Dumbledore's forehead was covered in sweat, but he held fast to his wand. 'Oh gods. Oh gods!' At the gates of Hogwarts a figure appeared flanked but several more. 'Oh gods. Oh gods!'  
  
Voldemort was breaking through the barrier, and as it seemed without any effort. 'What the hell were they going to do?' Dumbledore released the spell causing the light to break completely. Sensing the problem the teachers apparated to Dumbledore's side. All the spells on Hogwarts had been ruptured. The simplest reaction would be to apparate off the grounds, but they couldn't just leave. No. They had to fight for their school!  
  
The figures drew closer and closer until they were only 10 yards away. They tall skinny one in the front was the first to speak, "Albus, where is Potter?" Voldemort asked bluntly. But no answer came back. "Oh, come now there's no need to hide him. Just give us the boy and we can leave with no harm done."  
  
"And what if I told you that Harry wasn't here?"  
  
A high-pitched cackle came out from the skinny man, "where else would he be back with those muggles? I think not."  
  
"No Mr. Riddle he isn't there, in fact I don't quite know where he is. You can do a location spell right here to see it I'm telling the truth."  
  
Voldemort was in raged when his formal name was used. "I shall do that, then I will decide what to do to you." Voldemort's temper rose even higher when the location spell didn't show Harry on campus. "WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"I do not know." Albus replied calmly.  
  
"Your going to wish you did know old man. You can count on that." Voldemort raised his wand and. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* This was going to be a good dinner. *  
  
The dinner went and came, but the desert seemed to linger. It was black pudding something Harry hated. He just nudged the blob around in his bowl pretending to eat it. Why Harry didn't just excuse himself he didn't know. He seemed to be glued to the spot waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Potter, did you finish all you homework over the summer already?"  
  
"No I didn't have any time to really get it done and the Dursleys kept it locked up."  
  
"I suggest you start and finish it by the end of tomorrow. I have some things that we need to talk about and I don't want the hassle of homework on your mind."  
  
"Okay Professor," he said with a raised brow. Then left the table and went to his room. 'What did Snape need to talk about with me? Oh well better get to work-wait that sounded way too much like Hermione.' Harry really missed his friends.  
  
Harry laid out all of his books, scrolls, and quills out on his bed. He made a list of all the things he needed to do:  
  
Transfiguration-a two-foot long essay about the dangers of transfiguring humans. Herbology-none History of Magic-two an a half foot essay on the Goblin Rebellions. DADA-none due to no teacher. Divination-predict the future for at least three people. Potions-four-foot long essay about what the effects and dangers of mixing asphodel root and wormwood together.  
  
'What was going to be the easiest?' Professor Binns assignment was by far going to be the easiest because he had the same assignment last year. He really needed a vacation from teaching.  
  
Harry was done in five minuets; one down three to go. Next would be Divination fairly easy, but equally hard. You had to come up with all those bad things and why they happened. Three of them wouldn't be any more fun either. That alone took fifty minuets; two down two to go.  
  
McGonagalls' assignment hadn't been to long, but there wasn't very much information about the dangers of transfiguring humans. Basically the book only said that if you didn't know how to do it then don't. This one was going to talk a while. One hour went by and Harry only had a page, but he covered everything. A thought popped into his mind just rewrite it using bigger handwriting. So Harry rewrote the whole thing and it came out to be a little over two pages; Harry smiled 'perfect'. Three down one to go.  
  
Potions, a four-foot ling essay about the effects and dangers of mixing asphodel root and wormwood together. Harry partially knew what asphodel root and wormwood did it made the sleeping death potion. Harry would never forget that either, Snape had forever etched that in his mind. 'Four freaking feet! How am I going to write four feet about that?'  
  
Harry looked at the clock it was only 8:30 p.m., but Harry decided to call it a night. He walked to the washroom and brushed his teeth, washed his hands, and washed his face. His skin colour had changed two shades light since the last time he looked. Something was wrong with him; never had he changed his skin colour. Making your hair grow overnight was different this was his skin! This was definitely weird. He would have to see what he looked like in the morning, for now he put his pajamas on and went to bed.  
  
A/N: that's it for now! Hope you liked it! R/R!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Love ya'll BJR Sidda!! 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven  
  
A/N Since my net is down I decided that I would post a couple chaps together, so lucky you!!!  
  
Snape was in his rooms fretting about how he was going to tell Harry. What should he say? He couldn't just go up to Harry and say, 'Hey Harry, well I just thought you would like to know you my son. Okay have a nice day.' That wouldn't work. How did he even get into this mess? Oh yes I remember.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a fairly hot night and you could just begin to see the stars shining in the sky. Severus was on a mission for Lord Voldemort and was in a dreadful mood. "Fill 'er up." He said to the bar tender. Severus downed three more glasses of whisky and was starting on another. Drunk as hell he headed out to do his dastardly deed. Severus was never sober when he was sent alone to do something for Voldemort. He always had a soft spot in his heart and could never do his job unless drunk.  
  
Stumbling along the street Severus found the place. A well built manor, but only two stories high from the look of the outside. He stepped inside and paused. He couldn't go through with it. Not now, not ever again. He was sick of it the killing, the torture it was too much for him. Severus left the manor and went back to the pub. 'Who could he got to? Who wouldn't send him straight to Azkaban? Who would hear him out?'  
  
A familiar voice behind him broke his train of thought, "Severus, Severus Snape? Is it really you?"  
  
"No lass, it's not me I am just figure of your imagination." He said curtly.  
  
"Ah, silly of me to bother. You haven't changed much since Hogwarts."  
  
Severus turned around and met a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him, "Lily? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The question is Severus, what are you doing here? I on the other had live here, for the time being."  
  
"Vacation, I'm here on vacation." Severus' voice was slightly less cruel now, but still cold. "I didn't know you lived here. So where is James and his gang? Shouldn't they be here to protect their best girl?"  
  
"Actually I am here alone, James is in London working for the Ministry."  
  
"I see," he said eyeing her. "Well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to sit?"  
  
Lily sat down staring straight back into his beetle black eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a spaghetti-strap dress. Her dress went to her mid calf, with her milky white skin glowing in the dimly lit room. "Are you going to buy me a drink?"  
  
Snape was taken aback, "Do you have any muggle money?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then buy your own drink." He said with an icy cold voice.  
  
"You know Severus, I thought that after these years you would have developed some manners."  
  
"It seems my dear Lily that you have misjudged me completely. I think I am exactly the same as I was, if not worse."  
  
"I am truly sorry to hear that Severus. I found you quite enjoyable at Hogwarts. You never seemed as mean as the boys made you out to be, you were just a bit tense." Lily said with a smile. "I never needed to hate or dislike you, for you were never mean to me."  
  
Severus and Lily talked for almost an hour. They had some wine and took a walk around the courtyard. It was about one o'clock in the morning when they got to Severus's hotel room. Laughing for about the first time in many months. Both of them were pretty drunk, but aware of the surroundings. They sat down on the bed, the crunch of the sheets under of them, and they just sat silently looking into each other's eyes.  
  
That's when everything went down hill. He couldn't exactly remember who made the first move, but it happened. Not only did they have sex that one night, but many times. They kept seeing each other when they were in Rome, and it even seemed like they might start a long-term relationship. That idea went out the window quickly when Severus was summoned to Voldemort side, and he didn't see Lily for two months.  
  
*~*~*~End Flashback, but start a new one only later~*~*~* A/N I'm crazy!  
  
Severus was sitting in his study when he received a letter:  
  
  
  
~Severus~ We haven't spoken or seen each other for almost two months now, but there is something I have to tell you. I married James on a couple of weeks ago on December 25th. I am very sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. The real matter at hand right now is I am pregnant, but not with James's baby with yours.  
  
James doesn't know about it yet so please don't tell him. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you for so long Severus its just I didn't know how you would react. I still don't Severus you have a child weather you wish it or not it's true. I only hope the best for you Severus and deep in my heart I will always love you.  
  
With love, ~Lily Evans Potter~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus was sweating the nest morning when it was time for breakfast, Harry should be done with his homework by now and they were going to have to talk. He still didn't know what he was going to say to him. Nothing seemed to fit the occasion and everything he thought about seemed so juvenile. Harry wasn't going to like the news that he knew for a fact.  
  
Finally reaching the dining room Severus sat down for breakfast. Which usually consisted of black coffee and toast, but today he told the house elves to make something special, 'be creative,' he told them.  
  
Footsteps in the distance grew louder as Harry came down for breakfast. Still in his pajamas Severus noticed as Harry entered the room. Harry looked so much like himself at that age, but with green eyes and a scar. This was going to be tough.  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
A/N sorry no update on what happened to Dumbledore that's going to be in the next chapter Pinkie Promise ^_^ R/R as always  
  
BJR Sidda 


	8. Chapter eight

A/N you guys (and girls) are so lucky this is a really good chap!! Lots of thing are reviled in this!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Before Voldemort said anything six people fired stupefy on Voldemort and his goons. The Death Eaters fell to the ground, but Voldemort just looked shaken up a bit. Dumbledore took the moment to shout "Exprelimius." Voldemort's wand shot out of his hand and into Dumbledores'. The usual paleness of Voldemort face was replaced with an angry red. Steam almost was coming out of his ears. Voldemort pulled out his extra wand, but didn't fight. Learning from past experiences with potter nothing would happen, and he was out numbered seven to one. Seeing no chance of a real defeat he disapparated leaving his Death Eaters to take all the blame.  
  
It wasn't a real victory for the light side Voldemort was still out there, but at least now they have some proof to show Fudge that Voldemort had risen again.  
  
"Bundle up these four and take then to the infirmary. We can question then their."  
  
McGonagall and Hooch put magical binds on them and brought them up tot eh castle. Once in the in the infirmary Dumbledore sat down the Death Eaters and tossed some floo powder in the fire.  
  
"Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." A head appeared in the flames. "Albus, what do you need?"  
  
"I need you to come to Hogwarts immediately. I have with me four Death Eaters and I want you to be here when we question them."  
  
"Very well Albus." The Minister stepped through the flames and into the room. He had a very irritated look on his face.  
  
"Please follow me Minister," Albus said thinking 'if this doesn't convince him of Voldemort existence then nothing else will except when he come to kill him.' They reached the Death Eaters and the rest of the teachers. "We are going to administer Veterisium to them to get all of the truth. I know you have your doubts about Voldemort coming back, but this is proof of that."  
  
"I will see for myself." Said Fudge still with an irritated look on his face.  
  
Minerva had already fetched some Veterisium form Snapes desk. "Please give them the potion Minerva." The Headmaster told the Head of Gryffindor. She did as he asked and gave each one some of the truth potion. Their faces went slack and then their eyes glazed over.  
  
"State your name." Dumbledore said with a cold voice.  
  
"Peter Petrigrew," Death Eater number one. Peter was a short stout man who also goes by the name of Wormtail. "Jeff Nott," said the second DE. "Simon Avery," said the third, and the last finally spoke, "Marcus Flint."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry took the seat right across from Severus. The food appeared on the plates, and it seemed the house elves were very creative. There were star shaped pancakes with different designs put in them made out of blueberries. Somehow the glasses were filled so there were four different kinds of juice in four layers. The house elves made each simple breakfast item exotic, and that was really the only to put it.  
  
Severus pulled himself away from examining his breakfast and just steeled for a cup of strong coffee. Harry on the other hand had placed a stack of pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast and eggs on his plate. Harry would've looked rather piggish if he wasn't so skinny.  
  
Harry noticed the Potions Master looking at him strangely. "Do you always eat like this in the mornings?"  
  
Severus wasn't really listening, but caught enough to answer, "No, the house elves like to 'over do' themselves when I have company, which isn't very often." Snape went back to drinking his coffee.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence until Harry broke it. "Um, Professor Snape. last night you said you need to talk to me, and I was just wondering when?"  
  
"Snape raised an eye brow, "Potter I do have something to tell you, and you will know when. Have you finished you homework yet?" Snape eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Erm, I finished everything, but my Potions essay."  
  
"You better get to it then. I will come see how far you've gotten in an hour." Snape dismissed himself from the table and walked out. 'Good job Severus just put it off telling him even more.' He stalked off into his private rooms and plopped into the nearest chair. He pressed his long bony fingers to the to the bridge of his nose. 'Fuck this is going to be hard!'  
  
Before Harry left the dining room he took a couple of doughnuts for 'energy food.' Harry felt good today nothing could ruin his day. Not today, even Snape woulnd't ruin it. He got to his room and got out all of his potions books, parchment, and a quill and ink. 'Maybe this essay won't be so hard.' Sitting in his desk Harry set out ot do the task at hand.  
  
.Fifteen minuets later Harry already had a foot and a half written. At this rate he would be done in no time at all.  
  
.Another fifteen minuets later Harry only had two feet written.  
  
.Fifteen more minuets later Harry had three and a quarter written.  
  
.Fifteen more minuets later Harry had only ten centimeters left. He was totally drained of all information about asphodel and wormwood. A sudden thought entered his mind he would just add one more thing. ~  
  
This essay was written by ~ Harry Potter.  
  
There now he had just enough parchment to qualify as a complete project. Snape should be coming to see if he was done soon hopefully he wouldn't want to read it now and make him change stuff.  
  
Harry suddenly jumped in the spot he was standing in. Snape had just opened the door and made it creak. "Are you done yet Potter?"  
  
"Yea just finished it."  
  
"Very well, I think now is as good as any time to talk to you. Follow me."  
  
They walked out into the hall and into the living room. Professor Snape motioned for Harry to sit, so he did. "Potter, things are always happening to everyone in the magical world, but you have been changing. You might have noticed these changed, for example you glasses are gone because you don't need them. Your skin colour is becoming lighter every day and you hair is growing about an inch every day. These are just the small things that I have noticed, but much more is going on." Snape paused and looked away. "Potter this is not easy way for me to tell you this, but you've got to know. The night Voldemort attacked Godricks Hollow only one of your parents died that night."  
  
Harry was totally lost now; first Snape was talking about he features now his parents. "What do you mean only one of them died? I saw both James and Lily Potter come out of Voldemort's wand the night of the third task. Just last year I saw them both."  
  
Severus took in a deep breath, "You're right both Lily and James Potter died, that is a fact, but only one of those two is your parent. Lily is your mother, but James isn't you father."  
  
Harry was shocked what was he talking about? "What do you mean James isn't my father; I mean I look just like him everyone says so!"  
  
"I must agree with you on that one because you did look like James, but that's was because of a spell. A spell that you put on you self when you were a baby; you, who hasn't ever know you father, but has been told who he is put that spell on yourself. It made you look like James. This spell is now starting to wear away, that's why your changing you're starting to look like you normally would have. Its time you found out who your real father is." Severus took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eye. This boy, his son was in such a mess. "Harry you are my son."  
  
Harry's face flush with anger, confusion, hurt, he stood up. "What? NO, NOT YOU! HOW? IF THIS IS A JOKE IT ISN'T VERY FUNNY!!"  
  
Snape lowered his eyes to the floor. "I assure you I'm not joking."  
  
Harrys face even a deeper red, "BLOODY HELL!" He ran out of the room, up the hall, and into his room. 'What was he going to do?' Harry was angry. He needed to vent. Suddenly a bright green light came out of his eyes. He looked around the room, and everything the light touched was either torn up or it exploded. Lamp shards flew in every direction, the window glass shot out into the outside. Pillows were torn stuffing coming out. Chairs flew across the room making dents in the wall. Harry was outraged 'how could this all happen to me?' it probably didn't matter anyways Snape would never want to be Harry's dad; I mean he hated him, right?  
  
Harry had calmed down a bit and had stopped ruining his room. He opened his trunk and found his invisibility cloak. Almost ripping it into shreds, but he stopped. It didn't matter whose it was before Dumbledore gave it him so it was his. Dumbledore! Did he know about this? Why didn't ha tell me before? God this was just pissing him off. Harry took out his firebolt and went to the window. Maybe he could just fly away and never come back. No one would really miss him. They might miss 'Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived,' but not the really Harry. No one really knows the real Harry not even Ron or Hermione. He got up on the window seal ledge, he was about to jump off when Snape cam into his room.  
  
Harry was so startled that he fell out of the window. Snape made a mad dash for the window to catch him, but he was too late.  
  
END  
  
A/N Well that was just great! More in the next chapter, but don't worry Harry isn't going to die, I mean c'mon he's the main character. I'm not THAT evil ^_^ BJR Sidda 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine  
  
*~*~Hogwarts~*~*  
  
A sharp intake of breath was drawn in the room. Marcus Flint was just at Hogwarts last year. He was the Quidditch captain for Slytherin and one of their chasers. McGonagall covered her mouth in horror, but Dumbledore looked unaffected.  
  
"Why were you at Hogwarts today?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
They all gave basically the same answer, "we came with our master to collect Harry Potter."  
  
"And who is your master?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort," their voices were lifeless and monotone.  
  
At the mention of His name a shiver ram through the room. Dumbledore turned to Fudge, "There is you proof Cornelius. There isn't much more proof you can get unless you meet face to face with Voldemort himself."  
  
Fudge made some sort of grunting noise, "for all I know you've hired these people to tell me all this. Where is the Potter boy anyways?"  
  
"I assure you that I have not hired these Death Eaters for my pleasure, and Harry is at the safest place for him right now."  
  
Fudge's face flushed a deep red, his eyebrow arched and his breathing grew heavy, "I don't think I have any more business I need to attend to at Hogwarts, so I think will leave. I will take these four with me for proper questioning." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, the four hostages floating silently behind him.  
  
McGonagall was outraged at the Ministers actions. Ever since their fiasco with the Dementors she never was on the same foot with him again. "Well Albus, that just shows you how much has changed about him."  
  
"One does try to hop Minerva." Dumbledores eyes weren't back to their normal twinkle, but his face showed no irritation. "I think we need to have a staff meeting. If you could please send an owl to all of the Professors who aren't here it would help a great deal. I will contact Severus and tell to bring Harry back to Hogwarts." The room emptied and dispersed everyone feeling a bit solemn. Dumbledore stayed behind and sat down on the floor. Feeling somewhat angry, tired, vulnerable and old. He was getting old and was starting to feel its affects. Leaning against the wall he put this head in his hands 'he was just too ole to have to worry about this any longer.'  
  
Dumbledore sat on the floor for about twenty minuets-just thinking-before anyone found him. As it happened it was Minerva McGonagall; she was just passing by on her way to Dumbledore's office and noticed him sitting there on the floor. Immediately she thought something happened to him and rushed to his side  
  
Her face was covered with worry, "What happened Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore just looked up into the Deputy Headmistresses face and simply replied, "You Minerva are one of the best things that has happened to this school. For that I am truly thankful. When I'm gone-."  
  
But he was cut off, "Oh Albus, what are you saying? You're not going to be gone for a long time," a tear was starting to glisten in her eye.  
  
"I know, I know," he said taking McGonagalls hand, "I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and what you've done for me and Hogwarts." He gently squeezed her hand.  
  
Minerva sat down net to Dumbledore still holding onto his hand, "Albus, what is the matter?" She said with a kind voice.  
  
"I am just worried m'dear. I am getting older and our young Mr. Potter is going through such a terrible time. I have many sleepless night just worrying about him." Dumbledore turned and smiled at Minerva.  
  
"That sounds similar to myself. I think Harry kept me awake throughout his time here longer than any other student. I should be given some kind of award for not falling asleep in my classes." Chuckled McGonagall. "I'm pretty sure all the teachers at Hogwarts don't sleep often when Potter is here," she smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
He patted he hand and gently brought it up to his lips. "What would I do without you?" McGonagall's face turned a light pink. "I think it is time we got off this floor." Standing up and helping McGonagall as well. "I am sorry Minerva I will meet you in the lounge I forgot to contact Severus."  
  
A small nod and she was gone.  
  
~*~*Manor*~*~ Harry was falling, falling, swiftly through the air until he remembered he had his firebolt with him. Swinging his leg over the handle he stopped himself just in time. Hovering only a couple of feet above the ground. Above in the window Snape was leaning so far out it looked like he might fall himself.  
  
"Harry! Harry are you okay?"  
  
Harry just looked up at Snape-correction his father-and flew off towards the tallest tower. He didn't want to talk to him about anything right now. He just wanted to be back at Hogwarts so he might be able to avoid Snape. At least better than at his own house. This sucked and there was nothing he could do about it!  
  
Snape watched Harry fly up to the roof without even acknowledging him. That was cold, but to he truly was his fathers' son. He stated back to his private rooms. When he entered there was a head in his fire.  
  
"Severus?" it called out. "Severus are you there?" the head looked around. "Ah, Severus we need you back at Hogwarts. Emergency teachers meeting. Bring Harry too, I need to talk to him immediately also. Thank you Severus. Severus?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster?" He said in a sulky tone.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I told him Albus. He knows and I don't think he is ever so much more happy now." Severus said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"He'll come around. Don't worry just get back here and things will sort themselves out. They always do." Dumbledores head left the fireplace.  
  
Severus summoned a house elf to his side, "Shep, Mr. Potter needs his things brought to Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay Sir, right away Sir."  
  
"Thank you Shep." Two of his long white fingers were squeezing the bridge of his nose. 'POP.'  
  
'POP.' Harry turned suddenly around, Severus Snape was standing right behind him. "Harry, we are going back to Hogwarts. NOW. Hold onto my hand." For the second time in one week Snape was running pulling Harry along side of him.  
  
Running, running, running, running, running.  
  
They reached the edge of the roof and jumped. This time when they landed Harry fell atop of the Professor knocking the wind out of him. They were in the balcony of the teachers lounge. "Ugh." Both of them uttered. Snape pushed Harry off of him and stood up to recompose himself. When he looked up many eyes were on him.  
  
All the teachers were there already waiting for something, probably him, but who cared. Harry still sat on the ground looking a little dizzy. Offering his hand for help up, Harry swiped the hound out of his way and shot him an angry glare. Obviously still mad at him Snape walked away and sat down in his chair at the table. Harry stood up looking around at the teachers. He didn't want to go in with them, but what else could he do? He took one step forward and stepped on something hard. It was his firebolt, 'thank Merlin.' He picked it up and looked out the balcony.  
  
Sensing what Harry was about to do some of the teachers stood. Others followed their lead. A quick glance back at the teachers, and he mounted his broom. Al of the staff now (except for Snape) were half running half walking toward Harry.  
  
A/N okay well that's it R/R  
  
love ya peeps BJR Sidda 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Harry kicked off the ground and shot into the air. Circled one tower then went over to the Quidditch pitch. Madame Hooch, who was always equipped with her broom, flew after him and landed beside Harry shortly after he landed.  
  
She didn't speak just sat in some weird wau it was comforting, but weird all the same. Not knowing what to say she did the only thing she knew to do, "Harry, do you want to practice?"  
  
That was unexpected, "I-sure."  
  
Harry and Hooch gathered apples or anything small that could be thrown. Hooch would through something as hard as she could and as far away for Harry as possible. Each time Harry caought them and dove after the next one. An hour had gone by when finally hooch's arm started to get tired. She motioned for Harry to come over to her, "Potter I think its time we head back to the castel. Come along now potter." Her voice a little demanding.  
  
"I don't want to go back just yet, do you mind if I stay a bit longer?"  
  
"No Potter, it isn't safe for you too be alone right now. Come along, hurry up."  
  
They flew back around to the teacher's room balcony, landing softly and stepping into the room. All eyes were on them, but Hooch didn't notice she just went merrily back to her seat. Harry really didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he didn't want to be anywhere near Snape-he didn't want to really look at or think about McGonagall-the rest of the teachers just stared at him, and that was embarrassing.  
  
Breaking the silence Dumbledore spoke, "Harry do come in. " Harry walked toward Dumbledore "you have two options Harry, one either stay here and listen to this dreadful meeting, or you can wait for me in my office." Dumbledore's face wore a smile but his eyes didn't have that normal spark.  
  
"I think I'll wait in your office.um what the password?"  
  
"Banana Taffy."  
  
Off Harry went to the gargoyle statue, "Banana Taffy." The gargoyle jumped aside reveling the familiar spiral staircase. Harry stepped inside.  
  
*~*~Back at the Teachers Lounge~*~*  
  
"Like I was saying before Voldemort somehow broke though all of the schools barriers. We don't know what he was using to break through, but I have a feeling that our young Mr. Potter knows what is it. I have a very strong feeling Harry know about something that he is trying to keep from us. We must give him time-until he is ready.  
  
Cornelius still isn't' ready to except Voldemort regain of power. We are alone mostly in this war. With some exception of the Weasleys. The Ministry is hopeless." Dumbledore paused frustration shown across his face, "Now the most important task on hand is rebuilding the barriers. We have all done this before so I completely trust you'll do a fine job. I have to attend to Mr. Potter at the moment."  
  
~*~*OFFICE~*~*~  
  
All the pictures in his office were currently asleep. The past Headmasters and Headmistresses almost always seemed to be asleep when Harry was in his office. They probably had nothing better to do anyways. Dumbledore entered the office and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Harry Severus has informed me that he told you about your parentage. I am indeed happy that you know the truth, but I know how much of a shock this is for you however we still haven't chatted at all about your visions earlier. I have a feeling that you can tell something about how Voldemort got through all our barriers."  
  
"I-I had a vision about a new spell Voldemort has created but all I remember is him saying it did was that it could kill me. It was strange because then he cast the spell on the Death Eaters, so maybe it had different powers on different people."  
  
"That could be a possibility Harry; do you remember what Voldemort said it was called?"  
  
"I don't sir, but I'm sure it will come to me sooner or later."  
  
"Lets just hope it comes sooner, now I still haven't heard about all of your visions you seem to be having them in abundance lately." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"They involved some people that you know sir."  
  
"It's alright Harry if any of it hopes our side I need to know."  
  
"But sir they are visions of the past."  
  
"Harry, just please tell me."  
  
Harry nodded and began with his first vision. He told Dumbledore about the crowd of Death Eaters and how Voldemort told the D.E. that the most faithful servant would get the prize. Harry wavered considering to tell him about Snape or not, but decided he didn't care what Snape thought. "Voldemort told his faithful servant to come forward and retrieve his prize. The D.E. that came forward was-was"  
  
"Its alright Harry take your time."  
  
"It was Professor Snape." Harry looked at Dumbledore to see his expression, but it seemed to him that this news wasn't new. "Professor, Voldemort then brought in his 'prize' and it was a woman. Professor Snape then too, the woman into a room and then I heard screams and bangs that's the end of that one."  
  
"Harry do you know who this woman was?" Harry nodded, "can you tell me?" Harry shook his head. "Harry please just tell me you can trust me Harry."  
  
Slowly but surely Harry spoke, "it was Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I didn't catch that?"  
  
Harry looked directly into the headmaster's eyes. The Headmaster looked back and saw the pain clearly in Harry's eyes. "It was Professor McGonagall." Harry said more definitely this time.  
  
At this statement Dumbledore's eyes grew wide and his face was plastered with shock. "Did you say Professor Minerva McGonagall?" Harry nodded. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter 11  
  
"Oh my," Dumbledore got quickly out of his seat and crossed the room to the fireplace; he reached up into a bowl and threw some powder in the fire. The red fame suddenly glowed green, but before Dumbledore could say anything Harry interrupted him, "Please Headmaster, don't tell her, I don't want her to know I know."  
  
Dumbledores kind eyes searched Harry, "Harry I know this would be very hard for you, and I know that you probably feel very strongly about this, but Harry she had to know."  
  
"I guess that-that would be best."  
  
"Alright tare you ready now?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said in a tiny voice.  
  
Dumbledore clearly said 'Minerva McGonagall' then her head popped up in the flames; Harry put his head in his hands so the block everything out.  
  
"Minerva we need to talk if you could come into my office."  
  
"Sure, oh and all of the barriers are up and funning I would say stronger than ever." McGonagall climbed out of the flames and into the office. "What this all about?" she spotted Harry "did he have another attack?"  
  
"No, no Harry is fine we were just discussing one of his visions and you came up in one of them. This wasn't a future vision though it was one of the past. I think maybe you should sit down."  
  
"What was his vision about that could possibly concern me?" Neither Harry nor Albus answered, "Albus?"  
  
"I think it's better if Harry told you," he turned to Harry, "if you would Harry."  
  
Harrys head was still in his hands as he told McGonagall the vision, he didn't want to see what she was doing he just wanted to get it over with. Finally he was finished and he looked up. Albus' face was solemn and McGonagall had tiny silent tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why did you tell me about this Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Because Albus its not a very happy memory and I just wanted to block it out of my mind." She stood up to leave but Dumbledore stopped her. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Minerva, don't let your past run your life just let it become a part of who you are. This was very hard for Harry to tell you, because he cares about you we all care." Albus glanced at Harry whose head was still in his hands.  
  
"I'm just sorry Harry has to worry about it too."  
  
Dumbledore sat McGonagall down in her chair and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate. "Harry," Harry's head came out of his hands, "what were the other visions you had?"  
  
"The nest think I saw was similar to before," Harry cast a sideways glance at Professor McGonagall then continued. "Voldemort was in a open field with the Death Eaters. They were formed in a circle around a red beam of light traveling from the ground into the sky, in the middle of the beam was- was-" Harry looked down at the floor. "in the middle of the beam was professor McGonagall. She was spinning slowly and seemed to be lifeless, and then Voldemort spoke. He said something like, 'we are here with the chosen one, Minerva McGonagall. The process is almost complete, when I insert this staff into the beam she will be ready for the task' after that Voldemort stepped forward with his left arm extended. In his hand he held a staff made of blue crystal. He kept getting closer to the beam whtn he was almost touching the beam with the staff everything was surrounded by a black light." Harry paused; he really didn't want to talk about Snape right now. Harry ran a hand threw his hair and kept intensively starring at the floor. "One of the Death Eaters jumped forward and kicked the staff out of Voldemort's hand. He grabbed Professor McGonagall and disapparated. That Death Eater was Snape." Harry said Snapes' name with pure venom.  
  
"Professor Snape." McGonagall added with a semi-stern voice.  
  
Harry started to say something back, but Dumbledore interrupted him, "is that all?" Harry nodded, "did you have any other visions Harry?"  
  
"Yes, the one I already told you about and the other one is also about the past. Do you still want to hear it?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"alright, what I remember is Snape getting hit with the curutics (sp?) Curse by Voldemort, then Voldemort released the cures and spoke, he said something about failing him and letting Professor McGonagall get away she got to you, headmaster. And something else like why go against me rather than with me? He put Snape under the curse again and the room filled with screams. Voldemort started to talk to the other Death Eaters speaking about how Professor McGonagall wasn't the only chosen one. He said that my mum, Lily Evans. Wasn't as pure as McGonagall, but he child would be the purest. That her baby would become the next chosen, and that's all I remember."  
  
"You have been very informative Harry is there anything you would like to ask, anything at all?"  
  
"No thank you Headmaster." Harry got out of his seat and left the room. He walked down the spiral stair case, came out from behind the gargoyle, and bumped right into Snape, "You."  
  
"Potter do you." Snape started, but stopped when Harry just pushed pass him. "Where do you think your going Potter? I'm talking to you!"  
  
Harry did and about-face and glared at Snape, "Oh were you talking to me? I was under the impression you were talking to someone names Potter." Harry had 100 percent loathing running through his veins and into his voice.  
  
"Lister here." Snape started again, but was again interrupted.  
  
"No, I will not listen! You just came into my life one day and since then you have been no cup of tea! Now out of the blue you tell me that you're my father, and you think that changes anything?" Harry was practically yelling.  
  
"It changes everything Harry! I don't expect you to be thrilled, but at least try Harry. Everyone will find out soon enough with out you going around pouting and shouting the whole time. Voldemort is out there and he is after you! It won't make anything better if he finds out, so try and clam yourself before you get yourself killed. Your mother didn't die to save you so you could go around acting like you're invincible!"  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my mother in front of me! You have nor right to even think about her! I don't' go around thinking I'm invincible either, or I would have stood up to you a long time ago. To tell you the truth I would rather duel with Voldemort than be within five yards your you!" In the midst of everyone yelling no one noticed McGonagall come out from behind the gargoyle. "Don't you think I've had enough complications in my life without you telling me James Potter isn't my father and the you are!? You are dead to me Severus!" Harry turned around and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Snape was shocked by what Harry said he slowly turned around to head for the staff room when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Snape jumped a little and quickly looked to see who's had it was. McGonagall oh shit! "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know about you and Harry, and enough to know about hoe he feels about you. I'm sorry Severus." Minerva gave his shoulder a little squeeze; Severus reached up and put his hand over McGonagall's, "Thanks."  
  
The weeks went by without any major events. Harry kept either to the Gryffindor common room or was outside. He didn't come to meals except for dinner, he was perfectly fine, so to say, didn't talk much anymore sometimes he would just sit by the lake and soak in the sun. One day Harry took a good long look in the mirror he looked like a mini-me of Snape. Except for a few minor differences, like his eyes and his skin wasn't so pale anymore. Harry decided he didn't want to look anything like him, but the only thing he could do was change his hair so he did.  
  
By the time Harry was done with himself he had a whole new look. Still shoulder length hair, but it was now the colour of a rich red. He definitely didn't change much, but it was enough to make and impact. Instead of looking like Severus he looked like Lily what was a plus. The school year was almost starting, so Harry decided to grace the Great Hall with his presence for breakfast. Transfiguring one of his school robes into a soft red velvet robe and he headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry felt like a new person walking down to breakfast he red robes flowing behind him. It felt great. Most of the teachers were already at the table when Harry opened the doors. All of them did a double take when they saw who had come in. The only exception was Snape and that was a blessing. Harry seated himself next to McGonagall and Madame Hooch. They were completely speechless. When finally someone broke the silence. "Good morning Professors." Harry said calmly. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Many, "Morning Mr. Potter," or "Good morning Harry." Followed his sentence.  
  
"So Harry what are your planes for the day?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Actually, Headmaster I was thinking about going down to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. I just need to borrow a little floo powder if anyone could spare some."  
  
"Oh no well Harry who was going to go with you?"  
  
"Well I thought I would just go on my own, I mean I did live there for a month or so a couple of summers ago. I know how to get around pretty good on my own."  
  
"I don't think its sage for you to go wandering around I know you very careful Harry just with Voldemort ton the loose I would prefer if a Professor went with you. Any volunteers?" They all seemed to be busy, "Severus didn't you just say you were going to restock the potions supplies?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good then you can take Harry."  
  
"Um, Headmaster I can wait to get my stuff when a Professor isn't too bust\y. I'll just do it another day."  
  
"Nonsense Harry, Professor Snapes will be taking you and I'll have no ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Harry's mood just dropped form a 10 to a 1 he excused himself form the table and left.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
The door to the Gryffindor common room opened, "Potter, we're leaving."  
  
Harry recently got up from his chair and headed fro the portrait hole. As he brushed pass Snape he muttered, "You might want to stop calling me Potter." Snapes eyes gave away nothing as he scowled. "How are we getting to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"How were you planning to get there by yourself?"  
  
"Floo powder, and don't answer a question with a question." Harry sneered.  
  
Snape wasn't used to being treated like this and he didn't like it. Summoning up his best glare he shot it as Harry. "Listen up boy, if you want to go around acting like a complete arse then go ahead. But don't you start back talking to me. We are taking floo unless you keep this act up I suggest you come along." Snape swept pass Harry and into McGonagalls office.  
  
No one was in there, so they just used the floo powder and left. Thankfully Harry said Diagon Alley clearly enough and came out in the right fireplace. Snape was already waiting for him looking disgruntled. Harry saw a friendly face behind the bar counter and walked right pass Snape to it. "Tom!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Tom looked up but looked back down again. Harry was puzzled, "Tom its me Harry, over here!"  
  
"Harry?" Tom peered closer.  
  
"Yeah, I just changed my hair. How have you been?"  
  
"Just fine Harry. Are you here all by yourself?"  
  
"No I'm with him." Jabbing a finger in the direction of Snape.  
  
"Oh well hello there Professor Snape."  
  
Snape nodded curtly, "Lets go."  
  
"See you later Tom." Harry followed Snape out of the door and to the brick wall. Tap, tap, and tap. The hallway to Diagon Alley was formed. "What is first on your list?"  
  
"First I have to go to Gringots then its books." Harry replied in a monotone voice.  
  
The pair walked in silence for the rest of the way. They reached the ivory doors and got a cart down to Harrys vault. When the vault doors opened Harry gazed at his small fortune. Next they went o to Snape's vault. When his doors were opened Harry s money could compare to the Weasleys. The room was filled from top to bottom with money.  
  
They quickly left Gringots and headed for Flourish and Blots. Harry finally spoke to Snape, "Where did you get all the money?"  
  
Snape didn't look at Harry he just answered bluntly, "My family is an old pureblood family, very wealthy."  
  
"Oh." They finally reached Flourish and Blots; Harry pulled out his school list and bought all the needed books. Next they went to get some new school robes. Harry looked at his list again and saw he was also to bring a dress robe. Of course he already had one, but there was no hurt in getting another one. All the robes were beautiful, some were shimmering, some were viberent colures and others were just mystical. There were many different shades and styles to chose form, but one in particular caught his eye. It was of satin material, sparkling and light. It almost felt like his invisibility cloak, but it wasn't. Its colour was the blackest of black. Harry brought the robe over to the counter and bought it.  
  
"Ah yes," said the checker, "this is a very special robe, when you put tit on it will show your emotion colour on the robe. Very nice choice."  
  
Harry put the robe in his bag and left. Snape was waiting outside, but when Harry looked past him he froze. Standing amongst the crowd stiff, as a stone was Lord Voldemort. Of course he had glamour on, but you couldn't mistake those red eyes. One long bony finger pointed at Harry, and then a blast of pain surged throughout his forehead. He clasped his hand over the scar, but break eye contact with Voldemort. Everything seemed to become silent and slowed down. In the background Harry could hear Snape trying to get his attention, 'Boy lets go.' Harry didn't move, he didn't even blink; he just stood there looking at those bright blood red eyes. A high-pitched laugh rang through the air and broke Harry out of his trance. He blinked once and Voldemort was gone. Harry turned his eyes back to Snape a genuine look of worry was on his face but Harry didn't care right now he had to tell someone about Voldemort. Harry pointed towards where Voldemort was before, "Voldemort-just there-we've got to get out of here, RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Snape eyes widened, "What!? Right now!"  
  
"Yes, we have to get everyone out of here!"  
  
"We can't possibly."  
  
"WE CAN TRY!"  
  
"No Harry. We'll have to notify someone."  
  
"There is no time we-" Harry was cut off when he started convulsing.  
  
'Oh shit,' thought Snape. He lifted Harry up and brought him into an empty alley. Setting him down gently on the floor. Abruptly Snape was forced atop Harrys shaking body by an explosion. Screams filled the air many, many people lie dead in the streets and countless more we injured extremely. Snape grabbed Harry tightly and apparated with him to the nearest point at Hogwarts.  
  
When they got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest Harry had stopped shaking and his eyes were wide open at staring right at him just like Lily used to. "Severus, you look so tired."  
  
Snape was taken aback at this comment, "Harry are you okay?"  
  
Puzzlement crossed Harrys face, "I'm not Harry, Severus. Its my, Lily."  
  
"Stop playing games Harry it isn't funny."  
  
"I am definitely not plya around Severus. I am lily; I'm just in Harry's body for the time being. I have something to tell you. You have to keep Harry safe don't let him go, whatever you two may fight about always keep him in your sight or with another professor. He is the key to the future of the wizarding world. Harry is the only one who will be able to stop Voldemort, but he needs training. Deep inside of Harry is a power so advanced Voldemort himself couldn't use it. This power is called the Eye of Power. Tell Dumbledore, he knows what to do; promise me you will tell him."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"One last thing before I go, and this is of utmost importance tell Professor McGonagall this phrase she'll know what to do with it. Tell her, 'the lions fire will soon come, for dodge the dagger he has done. But this greater good will soon fall, and that's when you will call. Someone to bring evil to an end; the eye has opened again."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Harry/Lily nodded, "I must go, tell Harry I love him. Take care of yourself old man." A glazed look came over Harry's face then it was gone. Harry looked up at his potions master, "What happened?"  
  
"Hold onto my hand we have to inform the other about the attack on Diagon Ally," Harry grabbed Severus hand, but then he stopped, "there's something else, Voldemort is going to attack the Ministry, Diagon Alley was just a decoy."  
  
"Okay, now close your eyes and concentrate on the words 'Attack on the ministry.' Think really hard." Harry and Snape were holding hands, eyes closed, but there was a strange mister of light coming for them, It was a green and black glow, slowly growing brighter and brighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Over at Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over the list of names of first years when a light filled his room. In the light it said ATTACK ON THE MINISTRY. Dumbledore dashed out of his rooms to find an apparition point.  
  
*McGonagall*  
  
Minerva was prowling around the grounds in her cat form when a bright green light engulfed her. Glowing in black words said ATTACK ON THE MINISTRY. McGonagall dashed out into the forbidden forest and apparated.  
  
The rest of the staff were all contacted nor matter where they were.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~Back with Snape and Harry*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The glow soon faded away and the two released each other. Harry was pale and looked weak while Snape stayed the same. "What are we to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"We-ahh," Snape clutched his left forearm, "I have to go to Voldemort, but you have to-" again he stopped and a smile crossed his face, "You could come with me."  
  
"Are you insane? That's suicide."  
  
"You would be disguised of course to look just like me come as my long lost son. I could tell him you showed up on my doorstep one day proclaimed that I was your father and wanted to serve the dark lord with my. This little outing could be to prove your loyalty.  
  
"It will work I promise here look at your self now." Snape flicked his wand at Harry and a mirror appeared in front of Harry. he looked just like Severus it was scary even his scar was gone.  
  
"Lets go." Harry said firmly.  
  
Severus took Harrys hand and was bout to apparate, but Harry stopped him. "Wait, I need a name."  
  
"London Snape." The two left.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*Ministry of Magic*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Voldemort and his goons were already approaching the ministry when a new addition was added to the flanks. Voldemort turned to look at who came to join then, he raised a brow, "Severus so glad you could join us, and who is this with you?"  
  
"This is my son, he showed up at my manor only a few days ago."  
  
"I seem and why does he join us? Does he wish to become faithful?"  
  
"He does, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to prove himself worthy to serve you."  
  
"Yes well good idea, what's his name?"  
  
"London Snape my lord."  
  
"Very interesting, lets get to it." They marched up to the Ministry doors, but before Voldemort opened then he called out, "Severus why don't you and your boy come in the front. This will be the perfect chance for London to show his loyalty."  
  
Harry glanced at Severus and he just nodded. The two made their way up to the front and stood beside Voldemort. Harrys now invisible scar surged with pain, but he ignored it. Voldemort tutted, "no you misunderstood I want you two to go in first."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Severus replied, they both placed a hand on the door handles and opened. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Before they could even look at the inside they were shot at with curses. Harry fell to the floor dodging curses that were sent at him, but he wasn't there long people form both sides of the door were flooding into the Ministry. Harry fled to an empty hall and looked for a familiar face. Everyone was jumbled together in a mess of Harry saw Snape fighting off someone, and Dumbledore was triumphing over some Death Eater. Suddenly McGonagall slammed to the ground right in front of Harry. Lucius Malfoy stood above her smiled then looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, well, well look at this Severus' son hiding out in the middle of the action. Not so tough you turned out to be our Lord would be very disappointed in you. Lets give you a little help, why don't you finish this pitiful woman off." He said giving McGonagall a kick in the stomach.  
  
Harry stepped over Professor McGonagall coming nose to nose with Lucius, "you seem to think so highly of yourself, so loyal to your master, yet when confronted you deny the whole thing. Now how brave is that?"  
  
Lucius sneered, "well perhaps that's why I wasn't in Gryffindor you brat, I should kill you right here and now."  
  
Harry subtly withdrew his wand so Lucius didn't notice, and he lowered his voice, "you really should, but I don't think either your master or the rest of the wizarding world would like that. You would get into a lot of trouble if Tom, found out you killed his ultimate goal."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're a nothing in this world I doubt you'd be missed at all."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Lucius was getting impatient, "yes it is." Lucius raised his wand. Harry quickly grabbed his wrist leaned in close to Lucius' ear and said, "For your information Harry Potter and London Snape," Harry poked his wand into Lucius' side, "are one in the same, and I would be greatly missed unlike you." Lucius's eyes widened and Harry whispered "Adva Kadvara." Lucius had no chance and fell to the floor dead.  
  
Pure energy flowed through Harry's body after he said the killing curse. Where did all this power come from? He looked down at McGonagall and found out that instead of her head lying on the floor he was looking at her feet. She was standing in front of Harry with here wand pointed directly at him. Harry was shocked, but McGongall was at the height of her awareness. "Prepare to suffer for all that you and your master have done."  
  
Harry fell to the floor dodging a curse sent at him. "NO! Professor McGonagall, its me! STOP! Its me Harry."  
  
"Don't try and fool me you look nothing like Harry! Revealo." McGonagall shot the revealing charm at him and Harry changed back instantly. McGonagall dropped to the floor next to Harry, "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know." McGonagalls voice was suddenly, "you have to get out of here Voldemort will kill you."  
  
"Its alright he thinks I'm on his side see," Harry put the glamour back on. "My name is London Snape, Severus Snape's long lost son."  
  
"Harry this isn't safe, you need to get out of here."  
  
"NO, I just saved your life, and took Lucius Malfoys."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry pointed to his dead body, "Harry how, you, oh my god. Harry your leaving now."  
  
Harry stood, so did McGonagall, "I will not!"  
  
"You are so stubborn, but alright I'm not going to like this and you have to stay right next to me."  
  
"Alright," Harry replied having no intention of doing so, but at least she thinks that.  
  
They ran out into the hall. McGonagall stunned, cursed, and hexed every Death Eater in sight. Harry just ran along the edge trying to stun anyone hurting our side of the battle. Everything was getting really messy when a loud booming voice was heard over all the commotion, "Albus Dumbledore, I challenge you to a wizards duel!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked over to where Voldemort could be seen. Then they heard Dumbledores reply, "I accept your challenge choose your second."  
  
Voldemort said a charm and everyone except Dumbledore was pushed against a wall leaving them room to fight. He scanned the crowd then stopped and looked back at Dumbledore, "London will be my second, who's yours?"  
  
Harry looked to Severus and fear was covering his face he was trying to break the bonds holding him next to the wall. Next he looked to McGonagall she had a silent tear running down her cheek. But before Dumbledore could answer Voldemort Harry spoke up. "TOM!!!!" Voldemort whipped around to face Harry.  
  
"Never call me that name London, never!"  
  
Harry felt a surge of bravery and stepped into the clearing, "I will never be your second Tom, never in a thousand years."  
  
"You dare to defy me, just like your father, but you will pay." Voldemort raised his wand and shouted a curse at Harry. Harry sidestepped him letting the curse hit someone behind him. This angered Voldemort, "you silly boy why do you even try and beat me?"  
  
"Oh, I have a certain advantage seeing that I have beaten you-lets see about five times before-I do not fear you like you fear me."  
  
"Have you hit your head boy? I fear no one!" Everyone was looking at Harry oddly even Dumbledore was dumfounded.  
  
Harry removed his glamour and the room gasped, Dumbledore took a step toward him, but Harry held out his hand for him to stop. "It is me Tom what a lovely surprise this is for everyone. I'm afraid that I'm going to decline this duel you have with the Headmaster for him, and I am challenging you to a duel myself."  
  
"Harry you can't." Screamed a couple of people.  
  
"This is my choice, or are you too scared Tom?"  
  
"Harry this is a different look for you. I have a present that you might like, here catch!" Voldemort tossed a red stone at Harry, but Harry side stepped it and let it hit the floor. The spot where the stone fell melted away leaving a hole. "Arico." This time Harry wasn't quick enough to miss the curse, but it didn't affect him. His body just absorbed it.  
  
Harry could feel a power growing in the pit of is stomach growing bigger and bigger. For some reason Harry knew exactly what to say and how to act. "You don't understand Tom, your spells don't work on me anymore. Your weak and you know it!" An evil grin was on Harrys face. Voldemort's face was just red and growing with anger. He fired spells and told the Death Eaters to too, but none of it affected Harry.  
  
The power inside of him was getting stronger, and his skin was starting to glow white, "c'mon Tom is that all you've got?" Harry tossed his wand over to Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort was fuming he shouted curses that all just went into Harry. Harry smiled wickedly the glow around Harry was much brighter feeding off the spells; he pointed one glowing finger at Voldemort send him flying backwards against the wall. Harry had used so much energy that now he was a glowing ball that started to life off of the ground. Suddenly Harry's head went limp and fell to his shoulder. Spinning faster and faster Harry's arms and legs started to spread apart making the light go even further. The closest people got knocked out when the light touched them.  
  
A thought popped into Severus's head, "Minerva!" he shouted. "Minerva!" He could just make out an 'I'm here.' Severus spotted her and quickly pulled out of Voldemort's weakening spell and ran over to her avoiding the light. "Minerva, the lions fire will soon come, for dodge the dagger he has done. But this greater good will soon fall, and that's when you will call. Someone to bring evil to an end; the eye has opened again." Minerva's eyes widened she looked at Harry then back to Severus.  
  
"How.of course thank you."  
  
McGonagall pushed through the crowd to get to Harry. Unlike the others when she touched the light it just turned gold. She still had a hard time getting to Harry, but when she got right under him she raised her hands. Her wand being forgotten at her feet, "Oculum Sealeato!" Harrys light vanished and he fell right into McGonagalls arms.  
  
As soon as Minerva touched the boy then apparated away; all the other teachers did the same and apparated to Hogwarts. Leaving the other fighters either dumbfounded or unconscious.  
  
**~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~Hogwarts*~*~~***~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
McGonagall appeared in the hospital wing and laid Harry down on the bed. 'How could it be opened he is only 15?!' She put one of her hands on Harry's head and the other on his stomach. A soft orange glow immerged from her hands and slowly covering Harry's whole body. When she stopped Harrys eyes opened like nothing happened at all.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay down you need to save your strength. We are in the infirmary."  
  
"What are we doing here shouldn't we be fighting, I thought I told you I wanted to stay. How did we get here?"  
  
"I apparated here because, Harry it's a long story."  
  
"I thought you couldn't apparate into our out of Hogwarts."  
  
"That's true Harry, but I'm not just any witch I'm a Protector, but I'm the Queen of the Protectors."  
  
"I might as well start form the beginning."  
  
*~*~*Beginning of the Protectors*~*~* Told by Minerva  
  
Many thousands of years ago a witch by the name of Roxanne Vivian Buckendorf stumbled along a stone called the Eye of Power. Roxanne studied this stone, protecting it and learning from it. She decided that it was something important, so she kept it on a chain around her neck. The stone was grateful for everything Roxanne was doing for it, so whenever Roxanne performed magic the stone would feed a bit of its power into her. New abilities, power and strength were all added into Roxanne. One day when Roxanne was out shopping the stone started to get hotter and hotter until it burned Roxanne's skin. She took the stone off and looked closely at it. The stone started to float in midair and was moving toward something. The stone was pulling along Roxanne, but she didn't contradict it. When the stone stopped moving a hologram was cast out of it. The hologram was of a young boy, but when it spoke its voice was deep and mature, "Roxanne," the boy said. "You have taken care of me and I am grateful, but I have found what I have been looking for all these years. I found the true holder of the Eye of Power. Again I say I'm grateful for your care and the only way I can repay you is by giving you three important things. The first this is some of my power a quarter of it as a matter of fact. Second is knowledge, I give you all the knowledge you will need to perform the last thing, and finally I give you a job; this job is not one to be taken lightly which I know you won't. You shall become a Protector and as the title states you have to Protect the Eye of Power. The young lady standing over there, is the Eye of Power and you will need to train her to use this power and teach her patience, courage, loyalty and love. When the power enters her body she will experience a surge where all the power will show its self at full strength, but you will need to take her out of that power or she will die. To take her out all you need to say is 'Oculum Sealeato.'" The boy paused, "Roxanne you may pass some of your gift to others who are of utmost trustworthiness, but when its your time to die you must pass all of your powers to another strong person to replace you. When the Power dies another will be born that same day to take on the Power. Your natural instincts will bring you to find the new Power holder; so do not worry about that.  
  
Now it is my time to leave you, remember to say Oculum Sealeato before the girl dies, and teach her, as I know you will do greatly. Goodbye Roxanne live well." The boy disappeared into the stone and the stone shot into the girl's chest. Just as the boy said a surge of energy flowed through the girl and Roxanne saved her. They talked, trained, taught and together lived as exactly the boy said to. They each died in time passing their powers along with their story.  
  
~*~*~End of Protectors story*~*~  
  
Harry was in awe, "So you're the Queen of Protectors."  
  
"Yes I am, and now I have found the second Eye of Power in my time."  
  
"Second I thought there is only one."  
  
"True, but when the Eye dies it passes down to another, my first Eye died 15 years ago, and now I found my second Eye."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You Harry, you're the Eye of Power."  
  
END I HOPE YOU LIKED IT MORE CHAPS WILL COME SOON I'm ON MY CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYR/R love ya Sidda 


End file.
